


ambitious delusions

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [8]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Tried, faasan is hard to write, idk - Freeform, im not a genius, sudden spurt of whatever i was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: His ambition will be met.





	ambitious delusions

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite different on what I wanted to write but this already bug me so h... Enjoy as I whack my braincell.
> 
> Also, shoutout to AsLongAsWeBreathe due to their BeliFer Food and I go feral with them!

After a few trial and errors---adjusting the mistakes and improving the components that needs to be improved. The Astral researcher can now finally see the fruition of his work or the idea itself was just his delusion moreso ambition that he obsesses about. 

A delusion that he could rival against the Omnipotent, Himself---artificially creating life. 

No, Lucilius made sure it'll be realized. His ambition will be met. 

He carefully placed the two newly made cores into the incubation cradle---the first core were an amalgamations of specimens he deemed useful while the other core was the scraps of them. Useless parts---it'd be a waste if he didn't use it especially if the given resources and funds that was given to him weren't lavish as any other pretentious Astral Researchers are. 

Not that it bothered nor hindered his works. The crucial part of his creation had just begun. 

The astral gently place his hand on the now feather encased core---cocooning itself in the purest white plumes he'd ever seen. 

The metamorphosis stage seems to have taken its place slightly faster than the previous ones.

 

Lucilius had a faintest of smile upon his lips while gently running his fingers against the soft plumes and barely caring for the second core he had placed next to it---it was both on the same cocooned state with the only differences was the bat-like casing the scrap filled core was encased in. 

 

"I'll be waiting for you, so don't make me wait for too long, my creation." he says in a barely audible whisper he can manage to do. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im currently drowning in beliferfaa, sue me.


End file.
